Sweet Discovery
by CamilaSF
Summary: Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke sabiam o que estavam fazendo quando aceitaram se casar: Criar uma aliança entre suas famílias, poderosas e milionárias, e dispersar as fofocas da imprensa.Mas, um depois as coisas mudaram: O Casamento pode ter sido de fachada, mas o interesse de Sasuke por Sakura tomou um rumo diferente...
1. Chapter 1

**Oi Meus amores... Tudo bem com Vocês? Bom estou postando uma adaptação, esperem que gostem, esse é um romance contemporanêo... Então se preparem, essa é uma adaptação é do livro de Helen Bianchin ~ Doce Descoberta (Serie Herlequin Paixão)**

* * *

– Você está chateada?

A voz masculina tranquila, um pouco fria fez com que Sakura olhasse calmamente para o marido que estava no outro lado da suíte principal.

Era um quarto espaçoso, com dois armários e pequenos quartos de vestir anexos, assim como dois banheiros. A mobília revestida com tecido aveludado em tons pastel de verde claro e bege realçava os belos moveis antigos com detalhes esculpidos.

– Por que acha isso? - Ela não queria falar do horrível dia que teve. Agora tudo o que mais desejava era um longo banho de banheira e ir para cama mais cedo. Em vez disso, teve que encarar uma engarrafamento, chegou tarde em casa, subiu as escadas correndo e foi tomar um banho para se trocar rapidamente.

Não estava nem um pouco empolgada com a ideia de ter que participar de um evento beneficente em um hotel da cidade, ser sociável, empenhar-se em um jantar completo, tomar apenas uma taça de champanhe e atuar no jogo do fingimento.

O Olhar ônix do marido estava atento e, por um momento, ela pensou que ele teria lido seus pensamentos.

– Você deveria tomar alguma coisa para dor de cabeça antes de sairmos

– E porque você acha que estou com dor de cabeça? - Respondeu um pouco rude

Ele levantou-se com aquele porte definido, alto, exibindo os músculos forte e bem definidos. O belo corpo estava coberto apenas com uma cueca de seda negra. Os cabelos negros ainda molhados do banho que acabara de tomar e o rosto de expressões fortes e angulosas, estava bem barbeado.

E os olhos negros estavam fixos nela

– Que comentar sobre isso? - Ele perguntou e de ela já esperava que ele perguntasse isso

– Não propriamente - Respondeu tranquilamente

Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas de forma cínica, lhe deixando um sorriso de canto antes de retomar o que estava fazendo.

Uchiha Sasuke era um homem e tanto, Sakura ponderou, ao entrar no banheiro da suíte para se maquiar. Um homem vigorosamente atraente que por onde passava suscitava respeito entre colegas e arrasava muitos corações femininos. Ela conhecia muito bem algumas dessas qualidades. Ela já atraia a atenção de Sakura desde que ela muito jovem, e a adoração de uma criança transformou-o em seu herói, para alguns anos mais tarde se transformar em seu amor.

Uma realidade que facilitou para ela a aceitação de sua proposta.

O conglomerado Uchiha-Haruno foi fundado por seus respectivos avós era um negócio muito bem-sucedido. A instituição foi posta a prova há um pouco mais de três anos, quando um acidente de avião fatal levou tanto os pais de Sasuke quanto o pai viúvo de Sakura.

As perdas no mercado de ações foram recuperadas quando Sasuke assumiu o controle da diretoria. O restabelecimento da confiança dos acionistas fez com que os três trimestres consecutivos fossem um sucesso financeiro. Apesar da instabilidade futura o solteirão Uchiha Sasuke ganhou status; enquanto isso Haruno Sakura não demonstrava o menor interesse em escolher um marido.

Os Avós viúvos - A matriarca Haruno Emiko e o patriarca Uchiha Seiji - Apresentaram o que julgavam ser a solução perfeita. Nada melhor do que os filhos provenientes do casamento entre Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura para perpetuarem a quarta geração Uchiha-Haruno. O fato de Sasuke e Sakura terem concordado, por suas próprias razões, deixou os avós bem satisfeitos.

A união foi considerada o casamento do ano, com uma lista de convidados contendo as pessoas mais importantes da sociedade japonesa. O evento teve a cobertura da televisão e as fotos foram publicadas em várias revistas importantes.

Um ano depois, ainda eram considerados o casal de ouro e a presença deles nos eventos era sempre noticiada pela mídia.

Em público ela desempenhava o papel de esposa perfeita. Apesar disso, estava consciente sobre uma barreira invisível.

Que loucura, ela se castigava em silêncio. Colocava a aliança no dedo, dividia a cama com ele e desempenhava o papel de anfitriã social com muita desenvoltura. _**Tudo para ele**_. Só não possuía o seu coração nem sua alma.

Disse para si mesma que era o bastante. Mas sabia que estava mentindo

Droga, qual era o problema com ela? Introspecção não leva a lugar nenhum, e agora precisava pentear o cabelo e se vestir.

Vinte minutos depois voltou ao quarto e encontrou Sasuke esperando tranquilamente. Ele examinava cada centímetro do seu sofisticado terno preto e ajeitava o nó da gravata para que ficasse perfeitamente alinhado.

O coração dela disparou, fazendo-a sentir um forte calor correr por suas veias. Respire disse a si mesma, praguejando em silêncio o modo como seu corpo reagia a presença dele.

_Será que ele sabia? Na cama sem dúvidas. Mas fora delas ?_

Ela não desejava fazer o papel de vítima diante de tanta vulnerabilidade. Não era justo.

* * *

Comentários, Criticas ?

Bjos


	2. Chapter 2

– Está linda - Sasuke elogiou-a ao observar as curvas envolvidas pelo vestido de seda vermelho. Sem dúvidas, o vestido era de um conceituado estilista e combinava perfeitamente com o espartilho e com a Sakura fez questão de pagar pelo vestido.

Uma leve intransigência que o irritava. Independência era bom até certo ponto. Mas sua irritação foi acalmada ao ver que ela estava usando os brincos com gotas de diamantes que ele lhe presenteara no aniversário de casamento. Os cabelos rosados estavam presos por uma tiara que era um verdadeira joia. Um pingente pequeno e delicado repousava entre o vale dos seios.

Os sapatos de salto preto aumentavam quase dez centímetros a altura de Sakura. Atravessando o quarto sentiu o penetrante mas doce perfume que ela usava.

– Arigatou

– Por estar representando bem o meu papel? - Perguntou a rosada

Ele deu-lhe um breve sorriso de canto

– Isso também

Ele entregou-lhe meio copo de água e dois comprimidos.

– Vai bancar a enfermeira? - Perguntou Sakura com uma sobrancelha arqueada e com um tom de brincadeira.

– Me diz que você faz isso sozinha, que eu paro de desempenhar essa função.

Sakura balançou cabeça, engolindo os comprimidos.

– Estamos prontos para ir? - Perguntou o moreno, que recebeu um aceno.

Notando uma leve tensão na mulher o moreno perguntou

– Tem certeza que não quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu?

Sakura lhe deu um olhar, antes de balançar a cabeça

– Nada que não pudesse resolver - Respondeu a rosada, afinal não havia sido preparada, criada e educada para isso?

Um objetivo que Sakura tinha em mente era obter seu lugar de direito no conglomerado como Sasuke, ela começou no degrau mais baixo na estrutura da empresa. Aprendendo por experiencia própria como funcionava os negócios, de baixo para cima, e conseguiu cada promoção por mérito próprio.

Os Uchiha-Haruno eram generosos patrocinadores de varias entidades beneficentes e o evento dessa noite era um dos grandes estimava muito as crianças e os doentes terminais, eles mereciam o máximo de esforç com certeza se não tivesse o conglomerado para empreender iria ser medica. E Hoje mesmo ela planejava fazer uma doação considerável.

– Hora do show - Murmurou a rosada, enquanto Sasuke manobrava seu Mercedes, no estacionamento em frente ao hotel.

Um grande número de convidados aglomeravam-se no espaçoso salão. Vestidos de grifes nacionais e internacionais e joias caras enfeitavam as mulheres, enquanto os homens em seus trajes pretos, camisas brancas e gravatas.

Herdeiros dos mais variados ramos estavam presentes, embora nenhum, era tão poderoso quanto o homem ao seu lado, admitia Sakura.

– Queridos! Sakura, Sasuke, como vão vocês?

A voz feminina empolgada era familiar, e Sakura já se virou sorrindo. Deu lhe breve beijo na bochecha e deu uma leve risada ao notar a loira estonteante passar os dedos na bochecha de Sasuke.

– Ino

– Ah, Ele faz isso tão bem - Suspirou Ino,Quando Sasuke levou seus dedos até os lábios dele.

– Não é? - Respondeu a rosada.

A amizade delas já vinha desde que eram pequenas, e continuou pelo internato e universidade. As duas tinham um senso de humor parecidos, e foram damas de honra no casamento uma da outra e sempre mantinham contato até hoje.

– Onde está Gaara? - Perguntou Sakura a amiga

– Prestes a se juntar a nos - Respondeu Sasuke,calmo ao avistar o marido de Ino

– Sinto muito, mas preciso atender uma ligação.

Sabaku no Gaara era um conceituado empresario, Alto, de cabelos ruivos, e de olhos verde-mar. Exalava uma presença forte, mas era um ótimo amigo.

Juntos deram uma breve circulada pelo local, antes de se dirigirem a mesa. Tomando um gole de champanhe deu uma breve olhada no homem ao seu lado. A esta distancia ,sentia a fragrância amadeirada que ele usava. O perfume provocava seus sentidos.

O desejo era ampliado só de pensar em como a noite poderia terminar. Ansiava pelo toque dele e ser arrastada por uma paixão eletrizante que a fizesse se esquecer de tudo. Ele era o único capaz de provocar nela tanto desejo. Ela havia se tornado dele pelo casamento, apesar de a união ser cheia de interesses comerciais. Contudo o que eles dividiam na na cama era especial ou não?

– Faminta? - Ouviu a voz masculina falar consigo, a tirando dos seus pensamentos. Ela sorriu delicadamente ao ouvir a pergunta com duplo sentido.

– Por comida?

Viu os Ônix brilharem maliciosos, prometendo-o muitas coisas. Onde o mesmo não respondeu deixando a Sakura bem entender o que quiser. Ele levantou uma das mãos e acariciou a bochecha dela antes de se virar para o evento que começava.


	3. Chapter 3

O Evento se seguiu tranquilamente, tendo vários entretenimentos, antes de passarem um pequeno video sobre a entidade beneficente. O evento estava agradável até que o mestre de cerimônias anunciou que teriam um convidado surpresa.

– Uma jovem que alcançou sucesso internacional como atriz.

Não, Não poderia ser. Mesmo assim, Sakura não pode deixar de lado o pressentimento ruim, tão forte que sentia.

–Ela fez uma oferta bastante generosa essa noite. -Continuou a Mestre-de-cerimônias - Gostaríamos que vocês recebessem nossa convidada surpresa...Karin

Sakura mal conseguiu respirar. A tensão pressionava sua garganta, a deixando sem voz.

_Karin_

Lá estava ela saindo dos bastidores, alta, ruiva, de olhos de um Ágata rosa, e muito bonita. Uma atriz que primeiro alcançou a fama com produções internacionais antes de ficar famosa e rica no Japão. O Sobrenome havia sido descartado a muito tempo. Uma Jovem muito bonita, que tinha o prazer em seduzir homens ricos e era conhecida por ter habilidades especiais para conseguir ganhar joias extravagantes de seus amantes anteriores.

Cinco anos atrás, Sasuke havia sido um deles, quando morou em Nova York, temporariamente. Antes do acidente que matou seus pais e o trouxe de volta ao japão. Os rumores daquela época diziam que Karin queria se casar e que a relação não deu certo porque Sasuke não estava preparado para o compromisso. Logo e seguida movida pela decepção, Karin seduziu um bilionário de Los Angeles, casou-se com ele com direito a cobertura da mídia e teve uma criança.

Sakura mantia os olhos em Sasuke ao seu lado, estava ansiosa para ver a reação dele, enquanto em sua cabeça se fazia centena de perguntas.

* * *

_O que Karin estava fazendo aqui? Não só no Japão, mas aqui essa noite?_

* * *

– Ela é maravilhosa, não? - A acompanhante de mesa de Sakura comentou - Ouvi dizer que está divorciada.

**E Caçando.**

Não qualquer homem rico, conclui Sakura com um certeza que a enjoava, Ao vê-la encarar diretamente um homem.

**_Uchiha Sasuke_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Gomen pelo capitulo anterior ter sido curtinho mas foi só para deixar você na vontade mesmo._

_Espero que gostem das leves farpas trocadas entre Sakura e Karin._

* * *

Ah...Sakura se pergunta o que tinha feito de mal, para que kami fizesse isso com ela.

Somente sentiu aquele maldito frio no estômago se aprofundar ao ouvirem chamar Sasuke, para que pudesse parabenizar os melhores colaboradores, ou algo assim, já que não prestava mais muita atenção no mestre-de-cerimônias. Foi extremamente difícil sorrir quando Sasuke se levantou indo em direção ao palco. Ninguém podia imaginar a facada que sentiu quando notou a excitação de Karin ao ficar lado a lado de Sasuke no palco. Os beijinhos na bochecha, como comprimento. As risadas ardentes e as longas unhas vermelhas de Karin pareciam adagas perfurando o inseguro coração de Sakura.

_Sai dessa, não caia na dela _– dizia a si mesma. Karin eram uma bruxa e Sasuke não iria cair no jogo dela.

Seria possível arder de ressentimento e ao mesmo tempo se mostrar por fora uma pessoa calma e fria?

Sakura sorriu quando Sasuke desceu do palco, mas o moreno sabia que era um sorriso forçado.

– Muito bem, Sasuke - Cumprimentou-o delicada. Mas foi uma surpresa para rosada quando sentiu um suave beijo nos lábios.

_Ele estaria tranquilo? Ou era apenas uma declaração pública da união dos dois?._

A segunda opção, ela decidiu quando ele se afastou. Os olhos de Sasuke estava sombrios e ligeiramente meditativos….Será que ele percebeu o que ela não gostaria que notasse?...Pouco prováveis, pois eles não tinham esse grau de empatia...Ou tinham?

Ela manteve o sorriso e evitou falar uma palavra sequer enquanto o chá era servido. Não era duvidas que Karin circularia pelos convidados, mas quando isso ocorresse...e se a atriz fosse diretamente a mesa deles ? ou ela seria um pouco prudente.

Uma pequena risada sem graça ficou presa na garganta de Sakura. Prudência não fazia parte do modo de agir de Karin. E em poucos minutos tudo ficou claro quando Sakura, junto de outros convidados, viu a atriz descer do palco. A plateia obstruía sua passagem, mas não seu objetivo. De qualquer forma o tempo se passou...Dois ou dez minutos...O destino da atriz era certo.

_Ação Sakura. _– Dizia Sakura a si mesma - _Você é boa nisso._

Durante toda a sua vida Sakura, ela tinha obedecido. Sabia o quanto era importante para seu pai ser uma boa filha. Sobressair na escola, conquistar respeito, mostrar para o conglomerado suas habilidades para subir os degraus da empresa.

– Sasuke - O ronronar felino valorizou o nome dele, enquanto o olhar sensual e sufocante da atriz mexia com os nervos de Sakura - Só queria agradecer, querido, por ter se juntado a mim no palco.

Oh "_querido"_... Sakura queria vomitar agora.

Sasuke deu um sorriso sem graça, mas sem perder o jeito frio dele.

– Não tive como recusar para mestre-de-cerimônias.

Havia uma ponta de desapontamento na boca de Karin ?

– Apropriado, não? - A atriz perguntou provocante - Considerando-se sua generosidade com obras de caridade.

Com um gesto, Sasuke segurou a mão de Sakura.

– Deixe-me apresentar Sakura...Minha esposa.

Por um momento pode ver os olhos rosados esfriarem como uma pedra de gelo, antes que ela pudesse mascarar sua expressão novamente.

– Que união..._interessante._

– Karin - cumprimentou-a com o tom leve, mas quem realmente a conhecesse notaria o leve tom de acidez na voz.

– Temos que nos encontrar - Falou a ruiva.

– Em consideração aos velhos tempos? - Perguntou Sakura, ciente que o convite era dirigido a Sasuke somente.

A atriz sorriu levemente.

– Nos **realmente temos historia**– Falou Karin.

– Uma ênfase no história, Karin - Respondeu Sakura.

Levantando uma sobrancelha Karin falou.

– Detesto o universo feminino.

– Sério Karin? Isso não cria um desafio?.

– Esta com medo, Sakura?.

Sakura não se fez de desentendida. As cartas estavam sendo dadas e o jogo prestes a começar. Ela sentiu os dedos de Sasuke se apertarem em um pedido silencioso de silêncio coisa que ignorou.

– Talvez Sasuke queira responder isso - Falou Sakura.

– Porque? Você estava indo tão bem - O comentário tranquilo de Sasuke causou confusão em Karin.

Ah..A união era tudo. Ela poderia ser educada com gente do tipo de Karin...Afinal ela tinha anos de pratica.

– A noite esta ficando monótona e nos já estamos indo.

– Não aguentando o ritmo?.

Sakura ficou muito tentada em revelar que ela estava levando o seu marido para casa para que fizessem sexo de forma ardente. Em vez disso se conformou em simplesmente sorrir e levantar-se ,enquanto Sasuke se despedia de alguns convidados próximos.

– Boa noite Karin.

– Tenho certeza que vamos nos encontrar novamente...em breve - Falou Karin delicadamente.

_Não se eu puder evitar, _Sakura prometeu a si mesma, mal controlando a vontade de socar o rosto da atriz.


	5. Chapter 5

No Caminho em direção ao carro, Ela sentia o braço de Sasuke em volta de sua cintura, fazendo um carinho discreto com os dedos dela na cintura...Uma tentativa de tranquilizar sua irritação?

Sakura precisava daquele amor físico que só tinha com Sasuke, perder-se nele e acreditar, pelo menos por um tempo que ele se importava com ela. Mais do que uma mera afeição. Ele nunca disse nada. Nenhuma vez, mesmo durante quando faziam amor, nem perto da letra A. Ele nunca perdeu o controle. Isso a irritava de modo insuportável.

Foi um alívio quando eles entraram no carro, e ela pode se recostar no banco, enquanto néon, os dirigia. Qualquer tentativa de conversa estava fora de cogitação, ela mal disse uma palavra durante a curta viagem para casa. Pelo contrario ficou olhando a paisagem pela janela. As luzes de néon, os vários carros, o azul escuro do céu. Um suspiro quase inaudível saiu da boca de Sakura quando Sasuke estacionou o Mercedes na garagem.

Juntos entraram na ampla sala...Era um dos locais que Sakura adorava na grande casa. O delicado piso de mármore, os grandes tapetes orientais.

– Você não quer falar nada?

Sakura parou e virou-se para ele, ciente da habilidade dele em percebe-la tão bem.

– Uma discussão no carro poderia ter causado muita distração - Ela respondeu, mas com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas ela foi direto ao ponto. - Você pretende vê-la?

A expressão de Sasuke não mudou, apesar de notar uma leve tensão no corpo dele, e por um instante havia algo ilegível nos olhos negros.

– Por que faria isso?

A Fala mansa e calma de Sasuke,causou calafrios na coluna, cruzando os braços respondeu.

– Por que é o que Karin quer.

– Confia tão pouco em mim - Perguntou o moreno.

Sakura somente estreitou os olhos antes de desviar dos olhos negros

– Quer que eu jure que sou fiel, Sakura?

– Só se for verdade - Respondeu a rosada balançando a cabeça, antes de se virar nem direção as escadas - Promessas podem ser quebradas - Esse foi o melhor argumento que conseguiu encontrar. Respeito, afeição, companheirismo, compatibilidade no sexo eram o que formava a base daquele casamento. Amor não deveria estava presente nessa equação...Mas acabou entrando, e ela não podia deixar de pensar que amor unilateral era a pior coisa do mundo.

Sakura sentiu Sasuke se aproximando, juntos subiram em direção a suíte entrou no quarto na frente dele e logo tirou a sandália de salto alto...Ação que só acentuou sua estatura baixa.

– Você se esquivou da pergunta,Sakura

Ela virando-se para ele respondeu...tentando manter a pose fria, ah se ele soubesse que o que tinha por debaixo de toda esse mascara fria.

– Isso não requer uma resposta,Sasuke...Nos estamos ligados nesse casamento e legalmente ligados nos negó mereço honestidade na nossa vida privada

– Eu já fui desonesto alguma vez com você?

– Não - Sakura nem precisou pensar antes de ter tido que responder

– Então pode acreditar, isso não vai mudar.

Ele se aproximou dela e percebeu que ela estava com a pulsação segurou-a pelos pulsos e colocou os braços dela sobre seus ombros. Abaixou um pouco a cabeça e encostou os lábios nos dela, mordiscando um pouco, provocando-a e ao mesmo tempo tentando-a acalmar do encontro com a atriz. Ele mordiscou os lábios dele em retribuição por alguns segundos antes de se afastar um pouco.

– O que você acha que esta fazendo Sasuke?

Essa foi uma pergunta estupida. Ela sabia exatamente o que Sasuke estava fazendo.

Ele continuou beijando-a, explorando, liberando a confusão de emoções que Sakura sentia a medida que um calor a invadia, fazendo-a sentir-se viva, quente de um jeito que só ele começando a se perder naquela conhecida sensação, quase não percebeu que os dedos dele estavam desamarrando as tiras do vestido e que o zíper já estava aberto...até que o vestido de seda vermelha estivesse no chão.

Estava quase nua, apenas com uma roupa íntima vermelha rendada. Seu corpo estremecia ao sentir os ele passar os dedos pela calcinha, até chegarem na parte superior da coxa a acariciando.

Sendo invadida por uma forte impaciência Sakura começou a desabotoar a camisa dele, ela queria, precisava sentir a pele dele na sua, sentir o calor dele.

– Você está vestindo muita roupa - Falou a rosada com uma voz rouca, que mal parecia a sua.

Ele procurou os seios dela e começou a beija-los até que ela soltasse um gemido alto. Mal percebeu que ele já estava tirando o resto de sua própria roupa (Gravata, paletó, sapatos)...Porque ela perdia todos os sentidos quando ela a era capaz de faze-la perder o juízo, esquecer de tudo a sua volta. Tudo.

A necessidade guiava a velocidade em que ela tirou a camisa dele e livrou-se da calça e buscava a fonte de seu prazer. Ele perdeu o folego, quando os dedos dela deslizaram lentamente, provocando-o, enlouquecendo-o. Ele agarrou-a, levantado ela no colo, fazendo-a colocar as pernas em volta de gritou de prazer ao sentir novamente a boca de Sasuke em seus seios,sugando-os,mordiscando-os,antes de voltar a explorar as outras curvas. Ela quase não suportou quando os dedos dele procuraram seu centro, acariciando-a até enlouquecer.

Movendo-se em direção a cama se beijaram calorosamente.

O que se seguiu foi um banquete de prazeres. Ela perdeu o controle varias, e varias vezes.

Para Sasuke,a sensação de penetra-la e os lentos movimentos que fazia dentro dela deixavam-no em um estado de êxtase único. Regozijando-se com a maravilhosa sensação que era o encontro sexual entre eles dois.

Sakura perdeu o controle, estava tão entregue a ele que não se dava conta dos gemidos que saiam de sua garganta ou o leve ruido de satisfação ao ser puxada para junto de Sasuke outra vez.

Saciada, ela colocou a mão sobre o peito dele e deu um sorriso, enquanto ele acariciava as costas dela.

Em poucos minutos, a respiração dela normalizou-se e Sakura nem sentiu o leve beijo que ele lhe dera na testa. Também não percebeu que ele ainda ficou acordado por um tempo.


	6. Chapter 6

_Obrigado a Tia Cellinha e Cadeau pelos comentarios . .Eles me deixaram muiito feliz, e ele e fazem continuar essa adaptação *3*._

_Espero que gostem do capitulo._

* * *

Ao acordar,Sakura percebeu que estava sozinha naquela enorme cama...Só de pensar no que compartilhou com Sasuke na noite passada fazia seu corpo se deu um pequeno gemido preguiçoso, se virando para olhar as horas, viu que ainda era cedo e ajeitou os travesseiros, frustrada.

Era sábado, pelo amor de Kami, não havia pressa para se levantar e começar o dia. Como não conseguiu dormir mais, jogou os cobertores para o lado e foi para o banho.

Ao sair do quarto, notou que o Sol da manha aquecia o ar, tornando o dia em um agradável dia de verão. Notando Yumi arrumando o café, cumprimentou-a e sentou-se conversando coisas banais e tranquilas com a mesma.

Yumi era praticamente o seu braço direito na casa.A Culinária requintada de Yumi era sempre elogiada pelos convidados de Sakura e administrava a casa com perfeição e contratava os serviços externos sempre que necessário.

Eram quase nove horas quando Sakura foi para o quarto se trocar. Escolheu uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca simples, o mínimo de maquiagem e prendeu os longos cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, deixando apenas a leve franja solta. Calçou as botas de salto alto, pegou a bolsa e desceu as escadas.

Sasuke tirou os olhos do notebook quando ela entrou no escritório.

A calça jeans preta e a camiseta da mesma cor dava um ar casual a Sasuke, impossível ignorar o quão sexy ficava o marido.

– Esta de saída - Perguntou o moreno

– Sim...Estella me chamou - Respondeu a rosada

– Divirta-se - Respondeu ele com um pequeno sorriso

– Reze para Estella estar de bom humor - Falou a rosada com um arrepio. A costureira espanhola possuía dedos mágicos quando se tratava de tecidos, agulhas e linhas. Ela também era uma tagarela incorrigível e instável, podia machucar nas provas com alfinetes se aborrecida. Sabia recusar clientes com a maior tranquilidade.

– Vai jantar em fora? - Perguntou o moreno, vendo a mesma negar com a cabeça.

– Em casa...Você avisa Yumi? - Vendo o mesmo afirmar, seguiu junto de Sasuke até a porta onde Sasuke tocou o rosto dela com uma das mãos, beijando-a levemente e, em seguida intensificando o beijo. A Sakura só pode responder a medida. Não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma palavra quando ele a soltou.

– Vá e aproveite seu dia

Dirigindo-se para garagem, entrou em seu BMW enquanto manobrava-o, colocou um CD aumentando o volume, saindo em seguida. Estella trabalhava em uma casa estilo antigo, onde os quartos foram transformados em salões de moda e costura. Estacionando-o carro em frente a casa, entrou cumprimentando o recepcionista. Em minutos uma senhora de meia-idade e vestida de forma extravagante apareceu na porta com uma carranca.

– Você esta atrasada.

– Eu estou no horário Estella - Falou Sakura com educação e no fundo se divertia com a mulher mais velha.

– Você está me contrariando? - Perguntou Estella com os olhos fendidos.

– Não, Não...Apenas nossos relógios podem estar com horas diferentes - Viu a mulher levantar uma sobrancelha com desdém, antes de balançar a cabeça.

– Venha...Siga-me -Sakura se dirigiu ao quarto de provas - Retire as roupas, sem conversa fiada - ordenava a costureira.

Sakura observava enquanto Estella manuseava os tecidos de seda de cor bege, cinza claro e marfim, alfinetava, dobrava...tudo isso resmungando.

– Ninguém tem isso...o tecido, o estilo - resmungava a mulher, antes de fazer um sinal de mão - Seu cabelo, solte-o vai dar movimento - Sakura apenas retirou a presilha - Quando o usar, pouca joia, o vestido é o foco da atenção. Sapatos de um cinza claro, saltos finos e alto. Agora troque-se e vá. Semana que vem no mesmo horário - Sakura afirmou com a cabeça divertida.

Precisava de café Sakura decidiu assim que sentou-se no carro novamente. Ai depois escolheria o sapato para o vestido de Estella e ir no cabeleireiro. Quando estava feito isso, se passava de uma hora quando decidiu almoçar alguma coisa leve. Escolhendo um dos vários cafés, pediu uma bebida gelada e um leve sanduíche, onde foleava o jornal distraidamente enquanto comia...E não ficou muito, ou pelo menos tentou quando viu uma foto de Sasuke e Karin, tirada no evento beneficente, os dois no palco. Sakura esforçou para ler a legenda da foto antes de empurrar o prato. Murmurando algumas palavras improprias não podia deixar de que as duvidas, no fundo sempre presentes, começassem a invadir seus pensamentos. Olhando em volta pela janela do café viu em uma das butiques em frente ao café um sapato que combinaria bem com o vestido...Queria espairecer a cabeça do que tinha visto naquele jornal.

Com essa ideia na cabeça, pegou a bolsa, pendurou-a nos ombros, pagou a conta e saiu para a rua...e deu de cara com Karin.

O dia que tinha começado a ficar ruim, conseguiu ficar bem pior.

– Sakura - A atriz demonstrou uma falsa surpresa - Que surpresa...

Ah..Serio? Em uma rua de Sofisticadas boutiques e lojas, em um sábado onde fazer comprar e cuidar da aparência, era a intenção de qualquer mulher...Não era preciso pensar muito.

_O que significava que Karin tinha um objetivo..._

* * *

_Comentários,criticas ?_

Bjos Camila


	7. Chapter 7

_Então meninas (os) hoje meu dia foi uma achando que não conseguira postar o capitulo em um rápida (muito rápida) entrada no notebook,consegui digitalizar e postar o capitulo...Mas já peço desculpas se ficou algum erro de digitalização. Amanhã eu dou uma revisada no capitulo._

_Obrigado as meninas que comentaram, me deixaram muiito feliz . , prometo que uma hora respondo eles cuidadosamente._

_E sim...Karin ainda planeja infernizar (Muito) a vida de Sakura...*Raiva*_

_Espero que gostem ^.^_

* * *

– Karin... - Falou sendo educada...por ora.

– Vamos tomar um café? - Perguntou a atriz.

Ela realmente achava que ela ia cair nessa?

– Obrigada, mas não temos nada para conversar - Respondeu Sakura.

– Nenhuma desculpa esfarrapada de estar atrasada para algum compromisso? - Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas - Com medo do que eu possa falar, querida?

_Confronto ou uma saída silenciosa? Pensou a rosada._

– Aproveite a caça, Karin.

– Vai direto ao ponto? - A atriz deu uma pausa - Não se incomode de criar estratégias contra mim, não vão funcionar.

– Perda de tempo, Karin - Falou a rosada semicerrando os olhos.

O sorriso de Karin ficou sem graça.

– Fico satisfeita que concorde querida.

_Saia agora Sakura...Antes que você de um lindo soco na cara dessa ruiva -_ Dando uma passo para sair e logo em seguida foi detido abruptamente quando a atriz segurou seu braço.

– Não subestime a química da atração sexual...Sakura.

Sakura tentou mais uma vez

– Minha ou sua? - Falou a rosada antes de se soltar e virar indo fazer o resto de seus afazeres.

Depois de tudo feito, se passava das cinco horas da tarde quando finalmente estacionou o carro em casa e retirando as sacolas. Estava na sala, começando a subir as escadas, quando Sasuke apareceu.

– Quer ajuda com as sacolas?

– Não precisa - De alguma forma a fala mansa e calma do moreno tinha a colocado na defensiva.

– Venha comer quando estiver pronta, Yumi começara a servir...

– Certo.

Ele a observou subir as escadas não podendo deixar de notar o leve balanço dos quadris por baixo do jeans, o hipnotizando. Sasuke sabia que ela era uma pessoa esforçada. Tinha força de caráter, integridade, orgulho...e era vulnerável...Uma combinação que ele achava intrigante e muito interessante.

Quando Sakura entrou na cozinha, viu Sasuke estender uma taça de vinho, entregando-a.

– Acha que estou precisando? - Perguntou a Rosada recebendo apenas aquele olhar...olhar que dizia saber tudo sobre si. Viu o moreno pegar uma taça para si. Que quando ele passou por si, Sakura tocou a sua taça na nela, como um pequeno brinde.

Ela queria aproveitar aquela tranquila cumplicidade que começava a dividir. Saber que poderia perder-se nele e depois levantar inteira novamente.

Só que teria que lidar com o fantasma de Karin se metendo entre eles. _Será que o que ele dividiu com a atriz chegava perto do que ele dividia com ela?_

Só de pensar em Sasuke e Karin juntos, sentia-se destruída. A sua imaginação criativa estava rapidamente se tornando sua inimiga.

Viram Yumi servir, e sentaram-se para comer.

– Como foi seu dia? - Perguntou o moreno.

Nem queira saber. Mas ele a conhecia muito bem, viu que não estava bem.

– Ótimo, até Karin em cena.

Viu Sasuke fazer uma careta.

– O que aconteceu?.

– Os fatos ou a minha conclusão ? - Perguntou distraidamente Sakura.

– Ambos.

Ela tomou um gole do vinho, deixando o escorrer pela garganta levemente ressecada.

– Esbarrei nela em um café.

– Verdade? Só isso? - Perguntou a olhando, perfurando-a com seus olhos ônix.

– Vamos considerar que tudo foi um coincidência. - Sakura puxou o cabelo, fazendo um coque bagunçado - Eu realmente queria pensar que ela não tem plano.

– Nós já falamos sobre isso na noite passada.

É, eles tinham feito. Só que parecia não ter resolvido nada.

– Ela tem uma missão Sasuke, um objetivo..Não é? E está determinada se dar bem nele.

– Não deixe que ela a aborreça.

– Eu posso cuidar dela - Certamente ela poderia...Verbalmente. Emocionalmente, não aguentaria nem a mais leve pluma.

Os olhos dele estavam impenetráveis quando ele colocou o polegar sobre os lábios dela, acariciando-os levemente. Por alguns segundos ela achou que não poderia respirar. Mas logo se separam quando Yumi entrou na sala. O jantar seguiu-se tranquilamente. Enquanto conversavam Sakura se lembrou de algo.

– Sasuke... Você não se esqueceu que amanhã a noite, vamos receber Emiko e Seiji, não é?

– Ah... Os avós - Refletiu Sasuke - O que pretende pedir para Yumi fazer ?

– Pretendo cozinhar - Falou a rosada com um brilho nos olhos

– Você esta planejando algo grandioso?.

– Talvez, pretendo reservar o dia só para isso.

– O que tornara a noite muito interessante.

Sakura tinha feito em curso de comida italiana, quando tinha ido passar uma temporada em Roma e aprendeu o que tinha de melhor. Cozinhar se tornou um grande hobby seu.

Haruno Emiko...Orgulhava-se de suas habilidades culinárias. Ela tinha conhecimento apurado em sabores e aromas, gostava de se vangloriar, provar um prato e não só dizer os ingredientes, mas as medidas da receita também.

Uchiha Seiji, por outro lado, a adorava comer. Se fosse gostoso e não o prejudica-se, ele não tinha a menor vontade de saber os ingredientes.

Os dois avós eram como água e vinho nas personalidades, mas ainda assim tinham mais coisas em comum do que conseguiam admitir.

Era tarde quando Sakura desligou o notebook, e foi para a cama, logo depois do jantar tinha se dirigido para o escritório verificar uns email ´s , enviar outros, ler alguns relatórios, e decidir o que iria preparar para o jantar de amanha. Sakura estava quase dormindo quando percebeu a presença de Sasuke e aninhou-se nos braços dele quando ele se deitou.

Na escuridão ela poderia fingir que o desejo e a necessidade eram a mesma coisa, quando ele aconchegou os lábios na curva do pescoço dela.

Dedos experientes deslizaram pelas suas curvas esbeltas, provocantes e tentadoras. A boca de Sasuke encontrou a dela em um beijo que a deixou desnorteada. Mordiscava a língua dele e ao mesmo tempo passava as pernas ao redor do quadril dele.

Ouviu uma risada puramente masculina.

– Gulosa,ein?.

Ela não respondeu, nem conseguiria, a medida que a penetrava e preenchia, ela já estava em êxtase e só percebia e sentia a presença dele. Em seguida, ele virou-se para o lado a puxando-a mais perto...

E bom a noite acabou se estendendo mais um pouco.

* * *

_Gostaram do capitulo ? sim ou não ? _

_Comentem,critiquem leio cada comentário um com carinho._

_Bjos Camila_


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, tomou um banho, vestiu uma calça cargo e uma camiseta e juntou-se a Sasuke no terraço para um tranquilo café da manhã. O clima entre os dois estava mais ameno depois da noite de ontem...Que ao se lembrar ruborizou-se um pouco recebendo um olhar divertido de terminou deixou-o lendo o jornal, enquanto ia verificar se precisaria comprar algo para o jantar.

Enquanto verificava as coisas não pode deixar de pensar nos avós...Dois avós opostos, que se divertiam em competições verbais pelo simples prazer de se irritarem.

Notando que teria que ir mesmo buscar alguns ingredientes que faltava, pegou a bolsa e foi procurar Sasuke encontrando-o no escritório profundamente concentrado em algo que lia no levantou os olhos ao notar ela para no batente da porta.

– Vai fazer compras?

– Apenas alguns itens. Quais são seus planos para o dia?

Ele apenas se recostou na cadeira, apontando para o notebook

– Colocando as coisas em dia.

Aproximando-se dele, colocou a mão nos ombros fortes por baixa da camisa polo, fazendo-lhe um breve carinho, antes de dar um beijo na bochecha e sair em direção a garagem. Querendo dispersar um pensamento que teve

O que será que ele faria se ela desse a volta na mesa e sentasse em cima da mesa, empurrado o notebook para longe e se oferecesse para ele e...

_Por Kami...Contenha-se Sakura você esta virando uma ninfomaníaca._

Tentando distrair-se de seus pensamentos, acabou se lembrando de um tópico que tinha quase certeza que sua avó comentaria com ela..._Gravidez_

O fato de não ter conseguido engravidar em mais de um ano não era problema...ainda, pensava Sakura enquanto dava partida em sua BMW.

Uma criança, ela ponderou enquanto dirigia...Dela e dele era algo que seus avós esperavam...e certamente era uma das principais razões do casamento entre o único neto vivo de Uchiha Seiji e a neta de Emiko.E mais uma vez os pensamentos se viravam contra si mesma

_E se isso não acontecesse? E se ela não conseguisse engravidar?_

_Oh pelo amor de Kami!_ Ela era jovem, saudável e não havia tanta pressa assim para ser mãe.

_Concentre-se no dia._..Ordenou a si mesma enquanto estacionava o carro em frente ao supermercado. Onde vez suas compras voltando rapidamente para casa para que começasse a cozinhar e preparar a noite.

Assim se passaram as horas, desde que Sakura tinha entrado na cozinha, e notou que a hora de seus avós chegarem estava próxima quando Sasuke entrou na cozinha já com arrumado. Agora ele vestia uma cala preta e uma camisa branca, os cabelos do jeito bagunçado-arrumado.

Os Avós chegariam separados por volta das quatro e meia, tomariam alguma taça de vinho, comeriam alguns petiscos e conversaria. O jantar seria servido as seis e meia e mais tarde pelas nove horas eles tomariam um café. Depois disso Emiko e Seiji partiriam pelas dez horas.

O estilo das visitas raramente mudava,Sakura pensava ao vestir uma calça preta e uma blusa de seda bege. Passando uma leve maquiagem, colocando um delicado perfume, calçou os sapatos e voltou para a cozinha.

O interfone do portão anunciou a chegada dos convidados na hora marcada. Ela foi para a sala de espera enquanto Sasuke abria o portão eletrônico.

Ambos eram extremamente pontuais...Em muitas das suas visitas Sasuke e Sakura apostava para ver quem chegava primeiro.

E logo obtiveram sua resposta...Seiji,por questão de segundos, vinha em frente pela garagem com sua Ferrari vermelha...Dessa vez Sakura tinha acertado, dando um sorriso para Sasuke,se dirigiam para vinha logo atras com seu convencional Bentley.

Seiji riu da extravagância de Emiko quando desceram de suas carros, e deixou-a entrar na frente.

– Ah - Emiko exclamou em protesto - Você deveria se envergonhar de dirigir esse carro na sua idade.

– Por que? Esse carro satisfaz a criança que tenho dentro de mim - respondeu Seiji com um sorriso

– Criança é a _palavra-chave_ Uchiha

– Ainda vou convence-la a dar uma volta comigo e mudar sua opinião.

– Será preciso que todo o Japão fosse inundado, antes de eu entrar nesse troço.

Sakura revirou os olhos enquanto cumprimentava a avó com um delicado beijinho na bochecha. Fazendo gesto similar ao cumprimentar Seiji.

– Vocês dois parecem bem.

Sakura aceitou o elogio do Uchiha mais velho com um sorriso, enquanto seguiam para a Sala principal.

– Chá, Obaa-sama? - Perguntou a rosada. Vendo a confirmar com a cabeça

– Arigatou - Agradeceu a mais velha

– Expresso Seiji ? - Ela evitava chamar ele de avô, pois ele disse-lhe que chamá-lo assim fazia ele se sentir velho.

– Muita cafeina - Emiko Advertiu - Você não vai dormir

– Velha...Eu durmo muito bem - Respondeu Seiji, vendo os olhos esverdeados de Emiko se estreitarem

– Você gostaria de ser chamado de velho?

Mulher velha, Homem velho...Cinco minutos tinham se passado, e eles já estavam se metendo em uma guerra verbal.

– Vocês querem que eu sirva pistolas em vez de chá e café? - Perguntou Sakura,e droga ela já estava entrando no clima deles.

Emiko deu um sorriso amigável

– Minha neta...traga o café do velho. Ele obviamente precisa disso.

– E não se esqueça de trazer uma dose de Sakê junto, por que só assim para aguentar essa noite - Falou Seiji.

Sakura esperou a resposta da sua avó, mas ela apenas resmungou

– Hum..Hm... - Ao que parece Emiko tinha decidido ignorar o Uchiha mais velho, e voltou-se para a neta.

– Você tem algo para me contar?

_Ah...Essa pergunta...Com vários sentidos._ Decidida a dar uma pequena fugida, respondeu com um pouco de cinismo.

– Sasuke pode contar enquanto preparo o chá e o café.

Fazendo o jogo do empurra-empurra? Ele pode perceber a pergunta silenciosa e a feição irônica de Sasuke.E tentou escapar.


	9. Chapter 9

_~Se escondendo~ Meninas (Os) me perdoem pelos 4 dias se capitulo.O motivo foi que eu fiquei sem meu ão sem note...sem capitulo.E hoje finalmente consegui ele de volta__.E provalvelmente hoje posto mais um capitulo para compensar os dias sem__._

_Espero que gostem do capitulo . ._

* * *

Chá, café e conversa...Conversa já encaminhada e livre das argumentações cínicas dos avos, era o que aconteceu quando Sakura voltou da cozinha. Por um minuto pensou em que Sasuke tinha falado com os avós, para "acalma-los".

– Sakura vai me mostrar os jardins - Falou Emiko levantando-se sugerindo para que Sakura fizesse o mesmo.- Depois quando voltarmos, tomaremos um vinho antes de jantar.

Vendo o olhar pensativo de Sasuke para o avô, Sakura convidou-o para ir junto

– Seiji?

– Para que incomoda-lo? - Retrucou sua avó

Seiji lançou um olhar debochado a Emiko.

– Minha Querida,será um prazer caminhar com você pelos jardins - Disse Seiji com uma voz divertida

– Tolo - Foi a resposta de Emiko

– Ah pense no prazer que isso me dará ?

Emiko somente resmungou algo que estava longe de ser educado.

O ar da tarde estava começando a esfriar e havia sinal de que iria chover, conforme o sol se punha.O Jardim estava constantemente bem cuidado, cortado, e o gramado sempre de um lindo verde. Tudo isso resultado do trabalho de Enrico (Marido de Yumi) e de um jardineiro que contratava com frequência.

– As rosas vão ficar um espetáculo...Alias todas as flores vão. - Declarou Emiko.

Sakura concordou, sua avó adorava flores. O jardim de Emiko era algo a se admirar, tanto as plantas internas como o jardim externo, que era repleto de flores exóticas.

Enquanto o Uchiha-Haruno representou sua vida profissional, o jardim e as plantas assumiam o segundo lugar na vida de Emiko.

Agora que o casamento entre Sakura e Sasuke estava consumado, ela estava ansiosa pela chegada de um bisneto. Elas caminhavam conversando sobre as diversas flores. Sakura acabou notando a tradição, o vinculo de união que tinham com seus avós...Mesmo com cinquenta anos separando a geração. E gostou da nescessidade de manter essa união.

Uma criança merece dois pais amorosos

Quem se atreveria a sugerir que uma criança proveniente de tal casamento não seria amada e adorada ?

Como mãe seu amor seria incondicional...E Sasuke? Perguntou-se a rosada, olhando o moreno que caminhava ao lado do Uchiha mais velho. Em suas fantasias o imaginava sorrindo e carregando a criança nos ombros, sem falar no prazer da paternidade.

_Seria pedir muito que isso virasse realidade ?_

_Saber que ela era o amor da vida dele, o único ?_

_Com certeza_– Deduziu uma parte amarga de Sakura - _Era o mesmo que nevar no verão_

_E quanto a Karin? A glamourosa atriz bem que poderia desaparecer em breve_

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz da avó

– Diga a Enrico para colocar mais adubo, que será maravilhoso.

– Tenho certeza que ele irá adorar seu conselho Obaa-sama

– Está esfriando - Falou o moreno se aproximando, passando o braço pela cintura da rosada - Vamos entrar ?

Ao entrarem, o jantar seguiu-se tranquilo, apesar das "farpas" trocadas entre os mais velhos. Emiko foi a primeira a ir para tinha se juntado a eles enquanto o carro de Emiko sumiu no portão.

– Mulheres - Falou o Uchiha mais velho, balançando a cabeça.

A depreciação feminina provocou um sorriso em Sakura.

– Todas as mulheres ? ou uma em especial? - Perguntou a Rosada.

– Emiko precisa ser menos arrogante - Respondeu o Uchiha mais velho.

Ela colocou a mão no cotovelo dele

– Alguma coisa você fez para merecer essa missão, hum ?

A risada divertida dele disse tudo, balançando a cabeça a rosada colocou uma mão na bochecha do mais velho.

– Prometa não correr

– Serei um modelo de conduta certa - Respondendo isso o uchiha mais velho deu a volta na Ferrari, entrou no carro, deu partida e saiu acelerado pela garagem até chegar na avenida.

Sakura fechou os olhos quando Sasuke passou as mãos pelos ombros dela.

– Noite... Interessante - Comentou o moreno

– Você acha ? - Falou a rosada um tanto sarcástica

– Sarcasmo não lhe cai bem Sakura - A fala mansa de Sasuke, tinha alguma coisa oculta

– Acho que deveria lhe agradecer - Suspirou Sakura

– Pelo que, em especial ? - Perguntou o moreno,enquanto entravam dentro de casa.

– Por me salvar

Viu os olhos ônix lhe olharem de canto de olho.

– E como pretende me recompensar ?

– Dispensando sua ajuda na arrumação da cozinha, se não amanha Yumi puxará minhas e suas orelhas por não deixar a cozinha do jeito que ela gosta ?

A Risada dele deixou-a com os nervos abalados

– Nem passou perto - Falou o moreno se dirigia para o andar de cima

– Você provavelmente estará dormindo quando eu terminar - Falou a Rosada com um brilho nas orbes esverdeadas

Parando por um minuto,viu Sasuke se virar e a puxar para perto e a beijou-a na boca

– Duvido - Disse ele,antes de seguir o seu caminha para o andar de cima

Mas o quarto estava vazio quando Sakura entrou,ela foi direto para o banheiro, removeu a maquiagem,retirou as roupas, vestiu uma camiseta de malha bem larga (Que era de Sasuke) e enfiou-se debaixo dos lençóis.

Ela devia estar adormecida quando se assustou com a mão dele deslizando pela sua coxa e indo em direção ao seio,em seguida sentiu os lábios de Sasuke tocarem em uma de suas regiões mais vulneráveis, a nuca.

Era tão fácil se entregar a ele,sentir seu calor,seus músculos rígidos contar si,sua forç que, a escuridão, que a intimidade que estava prestes a dividir significava mais do que alivio de um desejo._Dele_

Nos braços dele ela se tornava uma devassa, desejosa por seus toques,do êxtase sensual que ele provocava, do desmoronamento e do nervo do seu corpo vibrava com isso, e depois, ela se entregava totalmente a , de um modo que nunca imaginou ser capaz.

* * *

_Hoje o capitulo não teve nada de muito importante, somente mostrando o relacionamento deles com os avós,e as inseguranças de Sakura,mas já digo que no próximo teremos Karin aprontando._

_Comentários,Criticas,xingamentos ?_

_Bjos_


	10. Chapter 10

_Aqui mais um Capitulo de Sweet Discovery, espero que gostem ^.^_

_Obrigado a todos que comentaram no ultimo capitulo *3*_

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, o trânsito estava lento e pesado quando Sakura entrou na avenida, com tantos carros, as vezes tinha que esperar o sinal abrir e fechar duas ou três vezes em cada cruzamento.

_Por que existem segunda-feiras, pelo amor de Kami ?_

Sasuke saiu de casa uma hora antes. Preferiu começar o dia de trabalho mais cedo e, com isso, deve ter evitado o congestionamento.

Ela tamborilava os dedos no volante e tentava se livrar dos pensamentos negativos, que sempre lhe viam a mente.

_**Karin...**_Quanto tempo demoraria para a modelo e atriz começar a gravar outro filme?

_Em breve_...Tinha que ser. Afinal de contas, por que a ruiva de pernas longas perderia tempo na suposta caça antes de voltar para casa?

Sakura viu o carro da frente se mover e rezou para conseguir passar pelo cruzamento antes que o sinal fechasse outra vez. Ainda bem que ninguém estava a ouvindo. A manhã mão estava nada boa, pois seu assistente ligou dizendo que adoecera de novo e, quando ela pensou que fosse ter uma ajuda no volume de trabalho, Sasuke entrou em seu escritório e...Alguma coisa lhe dizia que o dia estava prestes a piorar.

Com terno Armani, sapatos italianos, uma camisa de algodão exclusiva e gravata de seda, ele era o próprio diretor executivo. Mas era o homem em si que chamava a atenção, ele transmitia uma aura de poder que era invejada e cobiçada por muitos.

Sakura o observou, mas sua expressão dizia muito pouco.

– Suponho que esta não seja uma visita social, Sasuke - Comentou a rosada.

Ele pegou o jornal dobrado e entregou a ela.

– Saiu na edição de hoje. - Falou Sasuke.

Não era o trecho de um jornal local, ela percebeu, mas um de grande circulação.

Ela foi até a página de fofocas sociais, localizou a foto de Sasuke e Karin, muito próximos um do outro, leu a legenda e esforçou-se para controlar o nó que sentiu no estômago.

_Karin não perdia tempo._

Sakura ajeitou-se na cadeira e forçou-se a encarar seu olhar preocupado.

– E você pensou em minimizar minha reação? Em me poupar de embaraços futuros? Oferecer-me uma explicação? - Falou a rosada. _Por fora, a perfeita boneca de gelo, mas por dentro tão quebrada_.

– Sim - O tom de voz dele era suave e ela resolveu ignorá-lo.

– Como...- Deixou uma pausa proposital - Você é atencioso.

– Sakura.

O nome dela saiu como uma murmúrio rouco e ela teve a sensação de que ele queria apertar o pescoço dela.

– Não preciso de sua proteção - Disse ela com frieza e um pouco de dor no fundo, sentindo que o olhar dele movia-se com dificuldade diante da raiva contida que ela percebeu por baixou de todo aquele controle dele. Os músculos da mandíbula de Sasuke estavam fortemente contraídos.

– Como você é nobre e forte - Falou com a voz de pura raiva.

– A descrição é totalmente sua - Ela não conseguia olhar para ele, com medo de ele perceber o que ela sentia e tentava esconder._ Droga não imaginou que alguma coisinha assim pudesse doer tanto._ E era apenas o começo...

Sasuke deu a volta na mesa, segurando-a pelo queixo com o polegar e o indicador e levantou-o.

– Só para lembrar - Ele declarou com uma suavidade mortal - A foto foi tirada há cinco anos. O título é pura suposição e o artigo em si ignora a ética jornalística...Isso é praticamente calunia.

– Você esta me dizendo isso porque? - Perguntou a rosada.

O silêncio dele pareceu durar uma vida, depois esfregou o dedo nos lábios dela e largou-a.

– Já respondi varias perguntas para a imprensa, suponho que eles a procurem em seguida.

– Você quer que nossas histórias combinem? Que eu confirme que nosso casamento é solido como uma rocha? - Ela não conseguiu segurar a onda de raiva e dor que sentiu - Que diga que a situação de Karin não oferece perigo? - Ela esperou uma reposta, que não veio - Resumindo você quer que eu minta?

Os olhos dele se contraíram em duas fendas ônix.

– Você já acabou? - Perguntou o moreno.

– Você tem minha lealdade - Ela respondeu, respirando fundo, se acalmando - Será que eu tenho a sua?

– Você não tem motivos para duvidar de mim - Falou Sasuke com uma voz firme e dura.

Sakura fez um esforço para manter a voz firme.

– Obrigada por trazer a reportagem para eu ver.

O clima entre eles estava muito ruim. Ele deixou transparecer alguma coisa muito ruim através do olhar, mas logo passou.

No momento o celular dela tocou avisando que tinha uma mensagem SMS, ela o ouviu praguejar ao perceber que ela iria ler.

Ela estava o dispensando. Era preciso, caso contrário desmoronaria na frente dele. Ela não poderia, ela não permitiria que isso acontecesse. Levantando uma das sobrancelhas de forma questionadora, viu os olhos dele faiscarem e as feições tornarem-se ainda mais tensas quando ele caminhou para a porta. Sakura esperou alguns segundo para ler a mensagem do celular e não acreditou no que leu:

~ Gostou_ da foto? Observe bem este espaço._

Não havia nome, nada que indicasse que havia mandado

Karin? Com certeza...Tinha certeza disso, pois quem mais lhe mandaria uma mensagem tão cínica assim?

* * *

_**Lizinha-chan**_: Obrigado, principalmente pelos avisos, vou tomar mais cuidado com ter apagado algumas partes,mas irei estar de olho agora :D

_O que acharam do capitulo de hoje ? _

_Comentem, critiquem..._

_Bjos Camila_


End file.
